


The best part of a fight is the make up

by noiamnotapsycho



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiamnotapsycho/pseuds/noiamnotapsycho
Summary: Alec and Magnus go on a date.  The date itself runs smoothly until something happens that makes Alec run off.





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome. Sorry if it sucks

They were in a restaurant.  
Alec had been able to have a day off from the institute.  
Alec was smiling at magnus. How did I get this lucky? He thought.  
"Should we order something to eat or should we wait a second? " Alec asked.  
"Well if you're ready to order then I guess we should. " magnus said. He called the waiter over and ordered what he wanted.

Alec was about to do the same but the waiter kept his eyes on magnus.  
"Do you want anything for dessert, sir? " the waiter asked while looking at Magnus.

Alec cleared his throat but the waiter didn't even look at him.  
"No I am good. " answered Magnus  
"Shame, I could suggest you a good one. " The waiter said with a small smile on his lips. He then turned around and went into the kitchen.

Alec his anger rose and the worst thing was that Magnus didn't even try to stop this.  
Alec saw the waiter open his mouth again but he didn't hear what he was about to say because he had stormed out of the restaurant before that.

He ran at full speed towards the loft without even looking back.  
He pushed the doors open and stormed in. He saw magnus standing in the middle of the room. His arms crossed.

"What the hell was that, Alexander? " Magnus asked, anger clear in his voice.  
"Ow like you care. Really magnus I am surprised that you are here. Why aren't you with that waiter? " Alec knew he was being ridiculous but at the moment he didn't care.

"What do you mean Alexander? " Magnus asked  
"Like you don't know but really what should I expect with your reputation. "  
"Do you really think that about me? " Magnus asked his voice small.

"Magnus everyone flirts with you and you don't do anything about it. What am I supposed to think? "  
"I see, well if you think about me that way I would suggest you left. "  
"Wait Mags, I didn't mean "  
"I know what you mean, so do me a favor and back off Alec. "  
"Fine." Alec said and stormed out of the Door.  
"Stupid warlock. " Alec murmured. Alec sighed and after a while his mind took him back to the date.

It had been a great date and everything had been perfect until that waiter had started flirting with magnus and well magnus being magnus hadn't even bothered to stop the flirting.  
The anger in Alec rose again but died quickly when he thought back to Magnus his face when he had accused him of being someone who would cheat.

It had been wrong, Alec knew that but seeing that man flirting with Magnus made him think about the future to a future where Alec was old and Magnus was still young, in the same situation with someone flirting with magnus. It had made Alec insecure.

Alec sighed. He didn't know why he always let his insecurities get the best of him. He knew magnus loved him. He knew magnus would never hurt him but still he kept thinking the same thing over and over again.

What if... what if...

Alec stopped in his track and turned around. Back towards the loft He should stop thinking about the future and live in the now. He could lose magnus right now if he didn't make this better.

So Alec turned back.

He climbed the stairs and opened the loft doors. "Magnus!" Alec yelled.  
Magnus walked out of the bedroom. Alec noted that he looked pissed off.

"I thought I had asked you to back off."  
"I know but look I wanted to explain myself. I am sorry magnus, I shouldn't have left in the restaurant and I shouldn't have accused you of being a male slut. It was wrong of me I know. "

"Alexander look, I don't know why you keep thinking that way but you should know that the reason I didn't stop the flirting is well to be honest I hadn't realized the waiter had been flirting. "  
"How couldn't you. I mean the guy was practically drooling over you. "  
"That's because I only have eyes for you, Alexander."

"Oh my god, I was so stupid. " Alec laughed.  
"We both were.."  
"You know what couples do after they had a fight? " Alec asked stepping closer, eyes darkening.

Magnus licked his lips and took a step closer. "I think I have an idea. "  
Alec cupped magnus his chin. Alec stepped closer if that was even possible.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled Alec in for a breathtaking kiss.


	2. The best part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Pure smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time ever writhing smut

They kissed each other with everything they had.  
Alec moaned and started to walk him and Magnus towards the bedroom.  
They stumbled through the door, still attached to each other’s mouths.

Alec walked Magnus backwards and when magnus his legs hit the bed he pulled him and Alec down.

They fell with a hard thud onto the bed. But neither of them cared.

Alec wandered his hands underneath magnus his shirt and before he could do anything magnus used his magic to rid them both of their clothes.  
Alec grunted in pleasure and started to kiss down Magnus his chest until he reached his new destination.  
Alec licked his lips when he saw how erect magnus his cock was.

Alec didn't waste any time and quickly closed his mouth over magnus his cock.  
"Alexander, sweetheart fuck." Magnus moaned out.

Alec moaned around Magnus’s cock. But quickly went back to work.  
He hollowed his cheeks and took Magnus’s cock fully into his mouth. 

He kept going up and down and wrapped his unoccupied hand around magnus his balls.

'Fuck, Alec I'm close. " Magnus breathed out.  
Alec kept on sucking and licking until Magnus came with a shout of Alec's name.

Alec swallowed all of it and then pulled off Magnus his cock with a loud pop.  
He crawled back on top of Magnus and kissed him with everything he had left. Magnus moaned at the taste of himself on Alec's lips.

Magnus rolled them back so that he was once again on top of Alec.  
"Turn around. " magnus breathed out desire clear in his voice.

Alec did what he was told and turned around so that he was on his hands and knees.  
Magnus moaned at the sight of Alec.

"God, you should know how you look right now. "  
Alec moaned at Magnus his words and swallowed a sob when he felt magnus his hand close around his cock.  
Magnus started to pump his hand.

Magnus removed his hand and Alec swallowed a sob.  
"Please, stop teasing. " Alec begged.

Then Alec heard a bottle being opened and started to whimper in anticipation.  
"Magnus... want you. God. " Alec grunted out and tried to seek more friction by humping onto the mattress.

He stopped humping the mattress when he felt Magnus his finger circle his rim.  
Magnus pushed his finger in and let Alec get used to the stretching.

When he felt Alec relax Magnus began to move his finger and quickly pushed a second finger in.  
When he hit Alec's prostate Alec moaned loudly.

When Alec was prepped, Magnus rolled on a condom and spread lube over his cock.  
"Wait turn around, I want to look at you." Magnus breathed out.

Alec quickly turned around and spread his legs.  
Magnus started to push into Alec's hole but stopped sometime to give Alec some time to get used to the feeling again.

When Magnus was fully settled he began to move.  
After a while he started hitting Alec's prostate.  
"Faster. " Alec breathed out.

Magnus did as what he was told and began to move faster. They both knew they weren't going to last long so magnus circled his hand back around Alec's cock and started pumping.  
Alec quickly came with Magnus his name on his lips.  
Magnus kept on pumping in and out until he came as well.

"Fucking hell." Alec whispered when magnus rolled off him. Magnus took Alec with him so they were cuddling.  
"Magnus I know you hate fighting but we are going to fight more if this is the make-up sex "


End file.
